


The Locker Room

by rubberglue



Series: Boxing [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Arthur are trying to take things slow but it isn't easy when one of them is naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Locker Room

You can do this Guinevere. You will march up to that lying ass and tell him what you think of him. That he’s a lying liar and the most gorgeous man you’ve ever laid eyes on. 

Gwen shook her head. Great. Even the sensible part of her was smitten with him. This cannot continue, she told herself as she marched up the stairs to the gym. It was 9pm, just about closing time. Arthur should have finished his session. She will tell him, once and for all, what she really thought about him.

Still rehearsing the words in her head, Gwen absently pushed open the heavy glass door that led into the boxing gym. The smell of sweat and plastic hit her and she wrinkled her nose. It was then she realised that Arthur wasn’t anywhere in the boxing gym. Had she missed him already?

Cinnamon, the receptionist sat at the counter, idly playing with her phone. 

“Aren’t you closing up?” 

“Oh! Ms Thompson. Mr Pendragon is still in the showers so -“

Gwen nodded. That was easy. The last thing she wanted was for word to get out that she was actively seeking out Arthur Pendragon in the gym.

“I’m just going to - uh - check some things in the back that need to be checked today.” 

But Cinnamon was already poking at her phone and simply nodded absently. 

“Right. I’ll just be a while.” Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the locker room. 

Cautiously, she poked her head into the locker room but there was no sign of Arthur. 

“Arthur? Arthur Pendragon!”

No response. Perhaps he was further in. She could wait for him here, but if she waited, she would probably lose her nerve. Hesitantly, Gwen edged into the locker room, calling for him. If he didn’t appear in the next few minutes, she would just go home and try again another day.

“Guinevere?”

She screamed, then tripped on something and the next thing she knew, she was in Arthur’s arms. An Arthur who was clad only in a towel around the waist. Slightly panicking, Gwen struggled to stand on her own.

“Let go of me!” She pushed at him, something she realised was a bad idea when her palms met with his warm, bare skin. 

“Hey. Hey. Are you alright? I didn’t mean to scare you.” She was standing now, but his arms were still loosely holding her. Then he smiled, his eyes softening with affection as he brought up one hand to cup her face. “I didn’t expect to see you tonight but it’s a lovely surprise.”

His thumb stroked her cheek gently as he leaned down to kiss her. For a moment, as his lips touched hers, she swayed towards him, enjoying the way his kiss made her feel. 

Then she remembered she was supposed to be angry at him.

Wrenching away, she moved from the warmth of his embrace so she stood at the far wall away from him. 

“What’s wrong?” Her eyes narrowed as she realised he wasn’t standing still and was in fact walking towards her.

“You lied.” It was suppose to come out all angry and sharp. Instead, it came out slightly whiny with a tinge of hurt.

“I lied?” Leaning against the wall was a bad idea because now that Arthur had managed to reach her, she was trapped between him and the wall. “About?”

“I told you I didn’t need your help. I told you that I would figure out how to get the money. And you agreed!”

“I did.” He nodded solemnly as if he didn’t know what he had done. 

“So why did your father just call my accountant about investing a huge sum of money into the gym?” She punctuated each word with a jab to his chest until he caught her hand, slowly turning it so their fingers were entwined. “I don’t want your money.”

“Guinevere.”

“This is my gym and I will succeed on my own, and not because I happen to -”

He took one step closer to her and rested his forehead against hers. “Because you happen to own my heart?”

“Stop it.” She pushed ineffectually at him.

“What? Stop telling you I love you? Because I do, Guinevere.” Slowly, he brushed his lips across hers. 

“Arthur -” Why was her hand creeping up his arm?

“I merely mentioned your gym to my father. I certainly did not ask him to invest in it.” Another kiss against her temple. “And you know my father. He never listens to me.” A kiss on her nose. This was bad. Her legs were feeling weak and she wanted so much to nuzzle that hollow in his neck.

“So you didn’t ask him to invest in my gym?”

“Nope.” The hand not holding hers, cupped her face, tilting her so he could kiss her. Gently, his lips moved over hers, his tongue urging them to open up. Her stomach tightened. 

With a groan, Gwen gave in. Here was Arthur, almost naked, warm hands holding her. She didn’t think anyone could expect her to hold out for much longer. The moment her lips softened and she kissed him back, he leaned against her, pressing her back to the wall. 

Her own hands eagerly explored his bare skin. Ever since they sort-of, maybe started out seeing each other a month ago, they had gone no further than furtive kisses and the occasional hand holding. Yes, maybe that was her fault - she could hardly believe Arthur Pendragon decided to train in her gym, much less fall for her as he insisted over a month ago. And so she had insisted they take things slow and keep it a secret. He had pouted but agreed. But now, as his lips left hers and travelled down her neck, she could barely remember why they were taking things slow.

Then, suddenly, there was nothing. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared in confusion at Arthur who had taken a step back.

“I should probably get dressed. Wait for me. I’ll send you home.” Yet he didn’t move. He stood there staring at her, desire clouding his eyes.

She should have said yes. She should have walked out of the locker room. Instead, she stretched out her hand, took his and pulled him back to her. 

“Guinevere,” he groaned.

“Arthur,” she murmured against his lips.

Then, aside from the occasional moans and giggles, they said nothing. Gwen took the chance to touch Arthur, running her hands wherever she could reach, enjoying the smoothness and the warmth of his skin, smiling when she felt him shudder under her touch. In turn, his hands held her waist as he tasted her, his lips slowly travelling down the curve of her jaw then her neck.

He was intoxicating and suddenly even the towel was too much. With trembling fingers, she slowly tugged at the towel.

His hands caught hers. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” She stared into his eyes. Of course she was sure. She may not have told him before but she loved him, the slightly arrogant, oddly insecure heir of Pendragon Industries. He dropped his hand and she pushed off his towel. It fell into a puddle on the floor but neither of them noticed or cared. Slowly, she dragged her hand down his stomach, feeling it tense and quiver.

But before she could move her hand any lower, he stopped her. “No. Not when you’re still dressed.” Snaking his hand to her back, he pulled down her zipper and pushed her dress off. The breath he sucked in as her dress slid off heightened her own arousal and a moan escaped her when his hands cupped her breasts, squeezing slightly before divesting her of her bra. Then her underwear.

For a moment, they stood, naked, indulging in each other.

Gwen didn’t know who moved first. Perhaps it was her. Perhaps it was Arthur but she was crushed against the wall, his hard length pressed against her thigh and he was kissing her desperately. Her arms twined around his neck, fingers digging into his hair as his hands moved over the curve of her bottom before slipping in between where she ached. Instinctively she ground against his hand, bucking when his thumb swept across her clit. As if pleased with her response, he did it again. Gwen groaned and thrust blindly into his palm. 

“You tease,” she huffed next to his ear. He merely chuckled before rubbing her again then sliding one finger, than two into her. When he removed his hand and sucked his fingers, Gwen thought she would faint from desire. 

Shifting herself slightly to position herself better, she hooked one leg across his hips. “Please.”

With a groan and in a single thrust, Arthur buried himself in her. She sighed. It was perfect. He was perfect. His head dropped to her neck, his hands supporting her thighs and he rocked her against the wall. Her breasts were crushed against his chest, her hands gripped his shoulders and with every thrust, she was one step closer to heaven.

And then, it happened. A wave of pleasure washed over her, she shuddered, clenching his length as she cried out, her fingers digging into his shoulders. 

“Gwen,” he muttered, his movements getting erratic, his kisses frantic. “Gwen, Gwen -” 

He came, spilling in her and she shuddered once more. Arthur was trembling and with as much gentleness as he could muster, he slid the both of them onto the slightly damp ground. 

They sat, cuddled together in silence. Gwen felt him kiss the top of her head as his arms tightened around her. “Not exactly how I envisioned our first time.”

“Oh?”

“I would have gotten us a fancy hotel room with room service.”

Gwen smiled. “We could still do that.”

“We could. But for now, how about a shower?”

+

Cinnamon stared at the clock on her phone. It was over an hour since Ms Thompson arrived. Why the two of them couldn’t get a hotel room was beyond her, especially when Mr Pendragon was so rich. When she heard the shower come on again, she gave up. Switching off the computer, she left the keys on the counter and scribbled a quick note.

She was going to make sure she got overtime pay for tonight.


End file.
